Of Love and Penguins
by taylerxrenee
Summary: Rose and Christian have known each other for years and are best friends. They have their ups and downs just like everyone else. Can their relationship pull through? Only time will tell. It's better than it sounds. This is my first story, enjoy!
1. Stupid Arguments

A/N. I do not own any of these characters, only the plot.

RPOV:

I was lying in bed listening to my iPod when I heard a knock at my door. Normally I at least would've tried to figure out who was bugging me, but I wasn't in the best mood at the moment. Quite frankly, I didn't really care. I hoped that if I ignored the person long enough they would give up and leave. Luck was not on my side of course. Whoever was at my door knocked again.

"Rose! Open the door; I know you're in there!" Great, it was Christian. He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"What do you want?" I asked him without opening the door. He had really pissed me off earlier and I wasn't letting him in unless he had a very good reason.

"Please, Rose? I just want to talk. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm truly sorry; will you please let me in, at least for a minute?" He pleaded with me and I could tell by his voice that he was being sincere so I got up and opened the door for him.

As soon as I laid my eyes on his, I knew I'd already forgiven him. He was my best friend, how could I not? Besides, our argument was stupid anyways.

*FLASHBACK*

We were sitting at the lunch table with Lissa, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian. Just like every other day I was arguing with Christian, only today it was about something serious.

"Rose, would you drop the obsession with the penguins?" Christian knew he was already walking on thin ice but didn't know just how thin.

"It's not an obsession. Obsession is spending every moment of your life thinking about one specific thing. I think about other things than penguins, like how I would love to knock the hell out of you sometimes, or how annoying Adrian can be. I think about lots of things."

"Penguins are stupid and annoying. All they do is jump off of ice bergs and swim in freezing ass water like the idiots they are."

Now I was angry. "How dare you call a penguin stupid? They are some of the most intelligent animals on the planet!"

"Oh yeah? Then maybe someone should inform them of the fact that they are just birds and that birds don't swim."

"Well these birds do!"

"My point exactly. Penguins are too stupid to learn how to fly. "

I punched him. Hard. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me like they'd just seen a ghost. That's when I walked back to my room and what led up to Christian showing up at my door now.

*END FLASHBACK*

"I am so sorry for what I said about penguins earlier, I didn't mean any of it, I was just in a bad mood. I shouldn't have taken I out on you and the penguins." Christian looked down at his feet as he said this and I started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"The fact that you thought I could actually stay mad at you."

He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a big hug. Once he let go he gave me an evil look.

"You're a bitch, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm your favorite bitch." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you, forgive me?"

"Of course, I love you too."

After that we spent the rest of the night cuddled up in bed. I was glad to be in love with my best friend.


	2. It Only Took One Look

CPOV

I woke up the morning after mine and Rose's penguin argument, still in her bed with her lying in my arms. It's moments like these that make me happy to have her in my life. I love waking up to her chocolate brown eyes staring into mine like I'm her reason for happiness. People say we're too young to really understand what love is, but that's because they aren't us. Rosemarie Denise Hathaway is the love of my life and has been since we became friends in the 4th grade. I remember being the shy kid with the Strigoi parents that nobody would talk to. That is until Rose accidentally bumped into me one day in class.

***FLASHBACK***  
>I was sitting in my desk waiting for the day to be over with so I could escape the stares and wondering eyes of the kids around me. Nobody liked me or trusted me. They all thought I was going to turn out like my parents. I was used to it but that didn't mean it didn't still bother me at times. All of a sudden I was knocked out of my internal ranting when Rose fell and landed beside me. She's probably the only person that wouldn't have stood up and ran away just as fast as they had fallen. I helped her up and she continued staring at me like I had two heads.<p>

"What are you staring at?" I asked coldly, even though I was really staring back. She had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

"I – I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't know what to say. I'm not scared like the rest of the kids but I am curious about you. Not science experiment curious obviously but friend curious. You seem like you'd get lonely a lot." She explained herself while staring at the floor. This is the most nervous I've ever seen Rose in all my years at St. Vladimir's.

"I do but it's not like it matters. I might as well get used to being all alone. Thanks for noticing me anyways though." I felt bad saying it like that but I knew that there was no way she could really want to be friends with me, Christian Ozera. There was no sense in getting my hopes up.

"I'm being serious, Christian. Wanna hang out after class today? I know this sweet spot out by the lake." I can't believe this. Rose really wants to be friends! With me!

"Um, sure. I guess. Why not? What time do you wanna meet?" I asked nervously.

"How does 3:30 sound?"

"Sounds great, I'll meet you there." We were both smiling. She had the most beautiful smile.

She finally went to sit back down and that's when I realized…Rose is different too. She isn't like the rest of the people she hangs out with no matter how hard she tries.

***END FLASHBACK***

After that day we became best friends. We did everything together. I met Janine and Abe, her mom and dad. She met Aunt Tasha. We spent our summers together at mine and Tasha's place in California. We started dating the summer of sixth grade and have been together ever since. Of course, we argue constantly about the stupidest things, the penguin fight not being our dumbest one. However, we always make up and go back to being the happiest couple ever.

As I was thinking back on how our lives have been since we met I realized, I don't know what I would do without her. She's been my rock ever since we met by the lake that one day as kids. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with my angel beside me. I wanted her to have my children. Yes, I know she's training to be a Guardian so I'm not going to rush her into anything, but I'm going to ask the Queen if she can make sure that Rose is assigned to me. Considering the fact that Rose and the Queen don't get along too well and the Ozera's aren't very popular even though we are Royal, I don't think it should be too hard. I'm also going to ask her to marry me, and I'm going to propose this weekend.


	3. The Proposal

CPOV

It's Friday. I only have one more day until I propose to Rose. I'm nervous, more nervous than I've ever been in my life. I'm at the jewelry store trying to pick out a ring that I just know is absolutely perfect for my Rose. It seemed like I was never going to find a ring in this store, and just as I was about to leave, I spotted it. It wasn't your typical wedding ring, but it was Rose. It was a heart shaped ruby with a silver dagger behind it, and the band was ruby encrusted as well. The heart itself was surrounded by diamonds. It was absolutely perfect. I bought it without any hesitations and told the school's Guardian that Kirova sent with me that I was ready to go. I showed him the ring once we were in the car and he agreed that Rose would love it. I'm so happy Kirova let me go today. I remember her response when I told her what I needed to do.

***FLASHBACK***

I walked to Kirova's office after classes ended on Thursday. Her door was open so she saw me immediately and asked me to come in.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Ozera?" She asked politely.

"I need to ask you a huge favor. I would like to have your permission to go into town tomorrow to buy a ring. I want to propose to her Saturday night." I said this all really fast and was surprised when I saw a huge smile on her face.

"Of course, I knew this day was coming. The two of you have been inseparable since the day you met. I'm happy for you. I'll send you with Damien tomorrow around 9:30. Does that sound okay?"

"That's perfect, Headmistress Kirova. Thank you so much."

I walked out of her office with a grin on my face so big you'd think it would hurt.

***END FLASHBACK***

I was brought out of my thoughts when Damien told me we were back at the academy. I got out of the car and headed straight for Kirova's office.

"Knock, knock." I said while walking in her door.

"Christian, how did the ring shopping go?" She asked with a smile.

"At first I didn't think I was going to find one good enough but then, I found this one." I showed her the ring.

"Christian, that's beautiful!"

"I thought so too, I just hope she thinks so too."

"She will, I promise."

"Thank you, Headmistress. I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Ozera."

I walked out of her office the same way I had the day before. I went searching for Rose. I found her in our spot by the lake, the same one she brought me to on that memorable day in 4th grade. I sat down on the bench beside her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me with those brown eyes and it was like I could see straight through her. I moved closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hello, love." I smiled at her and hoped I was showing just how much I really loved her, man tomorrow night wasn't coming fast enough.

"Hey, Pyro," she winked.

"How has your day?"

"It was good," she said slowly, "but it just got a million times better."

"I know what you mean," I said as I kissed her again. "I've missed you."

"Where were you today? I missed you at lunch,"

"I had to take care of some things, you'll find out soon."

"You know I hate surprises, Pyro."

"This one is worth the wait, I promise."

We continued talking for a while, and when the sun started coming out we realized how long we'd been talking and decided to go back to my place and get some sleep.

RPOV

I woke up before Christian and had to go train with Dimitri. I left a note on the pillow beside him and kissed him. Dimitri and I have become really good friends since he was transferred here my freshman year. He's my best friend if you don't count Christian, even no one could ever replace him.

Dimitri and I sparred for a bit and when we were done I headed back to my dorm to get a shower. When I got out, I got dressed and went to the dining hall for breakfast. I grabbed a couple of donuts and went to sit down with Christian.

"How was training?" he asked when I sat down.

"It was good, I managed to go all morning without getting pinned." I was the best novice in the school and have already killed 7 Strigoi. Training with Dimitri was mostly to keep me paying attention and to make sure I don't get too cocky.

"That's good, my love," he said as he gave me a kiss, "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Will you meet me at our spot tonight around 7?"

"Of course, may I ask why though?"

"You will find out then," he said winking at me.

"You annoy me sometimes, but that's why I love you. Or that's one reason anyways."

"I need to go, love, I'll see you tonight. I love you more than life itself, Rose. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, and yes I know. I'll see you tonight."

CPOV  
>I left Rose and went to start getting ready for tonight. I got Dimitri to help even. We covered the ground in rose petals and set up a table. I purchased wine and food for us to have a nice dinner tonight. I brought a blanket for us to lie on and by the time we were finished preparing it was time for me to go get ready.<p>

I had a white button down shirt on and a pair of dark-washed jeans. I had the ring in my pocket and I was ready to go. I walked to our spot, set up the food and poured the wine. I looked up and saw Rose coming. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had her hair down and straight, her makeup was all natural and she was wearing dark blue jean short shorts, her black converse and red t-shirt. She didn't have to be all dressed up and fancy to be beautiful to me. This was Rose at her best in my opinion.

"Good evening, beautiful." I walked up to her, grabbed her by the hand and gave her a kiss. It started out slow but eventually our tongues were battling for dominance. Since tonight was all about her, I let her win. When we finally broke apart for air, I gave her another quick kiss and finally led to her to the table.

"Wow, Christian, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." I could feel myself getting nervous as the night went on and we continued talking about our days. When we finished dinner I led her over to the bench and we sat down. We started kissing again when I abruptly pulled away and stood up.

"What's wrong, Christian?"

"I need to ask you something." I said while getting down on one knee.

"What's going on?" She was starting to get nervous and I knew I had to do this quickly.

"Rosemarie Denise Hathaway, my best friend, the love of my life, the one person who knows me better than I know myself. I love you more than words can explain and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want you to be the mother of my children one day and I want nothing more than for us to live our lives to the fullest with each other. Rose, will you marry me?" I pulled the ring from my pocket and saw tears in her eyes. At first I thought she was crying because this wasn't what she wanted, but when she bent down and kissed me I realized they were happy tears.

"Yes, a million times yes!" She wrapped her hands around my neck and I stood up and pulled her with me. I swung her around a couple times and finally set her down to kiss her. I led her to the blanket by the lake and we laid there watching the stars and eventually we fell asleep.

I can't believe it. She said yes! Hopefully we tell everyone soon. I'm so glad she's officially mine. I fell asleep dreaming of our future. Tonight was definitely the happiest night of my life.

A/N. Graduation is coming soon. Secrets will be revealed and hopes will be crushed. Can Rose and Christian's love for each other? Let's find out!


	4. Telling Lissa

CPOV  
>It's Sunday and the morning (evening) after I proposed to Rose and she said yes. I woke up and realized we were still laying on the blanket by the lake, oops. I opened my eyes to see Rose still asleep with her head on my chest, she looked so innocent. It was like she had nothing to worry about in life, and I hope that once we're married I can hire another Guardian to protect us so she really doesn't have to worry. Knowing Rose, she'd probably kill me if I did that. I know she's the best Guardian out there but I still want to keep her safe. While I was thinking to myself, Rose started to wake up, and before she realized where she was she started to freak out.<p>

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said to her once she calmed down.

"Good morning, handsome."

"How'd you sleep?" I asked her while helping her up off the ground.

"That was the best night of sleep I've ever had," she said to me with a smile.

"Mine too," I smiled back at her, "So are you ready to tell anyone yet?" I said referring to the ring.

"I kind of wanted to wait until Graduation just in case we had anyone that wanted to interfere," she said nervously.

"I understand, love," I said while softly kissing her to show her it was okay, "It's up to you."

She smile and said, "Thank you, it means a lot. I am going to go ahead and tell Lissa, though."

"That sounds perfect to me, baby. I'm going to walk you to her dorm and then I'm going back to mine to take a shower, does that sound okay?"

"It sounds perfect, as long as I get a kiss before you leave."

"But of course, m'lady," I winked at her.

"Thank you, kind sir."

After that I grabbed her hand and walked her to Lissa's dorm room, gave her a kiss and left to take a shower.

RPOV

I can't believe it, he asked me to marry him! I love him so much! I've been thinking about it all night and I had a dream about our future last night. We were surrounded by our friends and family and both of us had the happiest looks on our faces, and everyone knew that they were more than just looks because we were the happiest people on planet Earth. I knew I had to tell Lissa a.s.a.p. After Christian left I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me, Rose. Hurry up, I have to tell you something important!" I yelled back. I heard her shuffling around the room as if she was trying to hide something so I decided to bust her. "Lissa, I know Adrian is in there, you don't have to hide him." I heard both of them gasp.

"Coming, Rose," she sounded defeated but it was like she was giggling at the same time. She opened the door and I figured out why. Adrian was holding her from behind and kissing her neck. "Hey..."

"Good morning love birds, Adrian get dressed and go. I need to talk to Lissa. You can come back in a little bit."

"Yes ma'am, Little Dhampir," he said as he mock saluted me and walked off to put clothes on.

"Hey, Rose," Lissa said, "What's so important?"

"I'll tell you when Adrian leaves," I said with a smile and a giggle…holy shit, did I, Rose freaking Hathaway, just giggle like a little school girl? Judging by the look on Lissa's face, the answer was yes, I did. We walked in her room and sat down on her bed just as Adrian walked out of the bathroom.

"Goodbye, Lissa, I'll be back tonight," he said with a kiss. Wow we sneak around too much at this school. Girls and guys aren't supposed to be in each other's dorms to study let alone stay the night. Yet, Christian and I sleep together every night and so do Lissa and Adrian.

I was brought back by the sound of Lissa shutting the door on Adrian.

"So, Rose, what did you want to tell me?

I showed her the ring and smiled. "This is what I wanted to tell you. Christian asked me to marry him last night!"

"Oh my God! No way! That's insane! Ah! I'm so happy for you two! This is great! Who all have you told?"

"Just you, I don't want to tell everyone until graduation just in case there is anyone that wants to object." My mind immediately went to Dimitri. He's had feelings for me since the day he got here and I've never been able to return them. I'm not sorry for it, but I wish he wouldn't get hurt because of it.

"That's probably the best idea, this is too special to be ruined by jealous people," by this time she had grabbed my hand and was examining my ring, "Wow, babe, this ring is absolutely stunning, and totally you. The dagger even comes out? Damn, Christian did good!" I laughed at her, she was so supportive. I'm glad to have her as a sister (A/N Not really sisters, obviously, but she's more than just a best friend.), "Quick question, how'd you know Adrian was here?"

I didn't say anything, just pointed to my head. Sometimes, she was such a ditz. I loved her anyways though. We sat there and talked for a little while and finally I decided I was going to stay with her tonight. I miss my sister. I've been spending so much time with Christian here lately that we haven't gotten to hang out much. I texted Christian and told him and he said it was fine so she texted Adrian and did the same. Those two were so cute together, I hope they can be as happy as Christian and I. They both deserve it. Besides that, everyone knows the Queen would love to see her great nephew marry the Dragomir Princess. At least if they did get married I wouldn't feel so bad about guarding Christian instead because I know she'd be safe at Court.

We stayed up late that night talking about everything we'd missed and then just whatever else came up. I love times like these, and I hope there's more to come.

A/N Next chapter will most likely skip forward to Graduation. Drama, here we come!(:


	5. Finally

RPOV

Two words. Hell. Yeah. Today is finally Graduation. I passed my field test, and I must add that I never came close to losing, thank you, Dimitri. I am number one in the class, in all subjects. Today is going to be one of the best days of my life.

Tonight, Christian and I are telling everyone about the engagement, I finally get to wear my beautiful ring and let everyone know that he is mine. I live him with all my heart and I am so ready to show everyone.i was starting to think that today would never come. Kirova called my name and finally brought me back to the present. I walked up to the stage to accept my diploma, charge, stake, and tattoo.

"Rosemarie Denise Hathaway, Christian Ozera."

I waited until Christian walked onto the stage and grabbed my hand before we went to take our new seats with everyone else who had already been called.

Christian leaned over and started whispering in my ear. "So, are you ready to tell everyone?"

"Duh, I've been waiting for this day since the moment I said yes." He smiled that heart-breaking smile in response.

"I'm glad to hear we're on the same page." He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"So, how do you wanna do this? Just blurt it out or wait until we all go out to eat tonight and tell everyone then?" I asked him quietly.

"Let's wait, then maybe they won't freak out so bad because we didn't tell them immediately."

"Okay, sounds good. Oh, they're done, lets go to my room and get ready so we can meet everyone at the restaurant."

We stood up and he kissed me before we started rushing to my room. What? We're excited.

CPOV

We were the last ones to sit due to the fact that we got...distracted. When we sat down with everyone, (Lissa, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri, Aunt Tasha, Janine, and Abe) they all started talking about how happy they were about finally being done with school. After our waitress got our drinks we decided to tell them.

"Okay, can we get everybody's attention? We have some important news." I looked over to Abe and he nodded knowing what I was about to say. I had asked for his permission before I proposed to Rose. I looked over to Rose and we both stood up as Rose conspicuously slipped her ring on.

"As you all know, Rose and I have been together for a very long time and she is my heart and soul and I love her with my entire being. Well, I finally got up the nerve and asked her to marry me..." I started.

"And I said yes!" Rose finished as he showed everyone her ring.

Everyone aside from Lissa, Abe, and Janine instantly started freaking out. Mia was screaming in excitement already trying to plan the wedding. Adrian was jumping up and down like a school girl. Eddie was the only one who stayed calm and simply congratulated her. Aunt Tasha was...being Aunt Tasha. She had always loved Rose and obviously approved of my decision, as if I would've changed my mind either way. Dimitri was the last one I looked at. He sat in his set and stayed silent the entire time. Eventually after everyone settled down, he excused himself saying he had to talk to Guardian Petrov about some last minute business. Aunt Tasha followed him out and I found myself silently hoping that the two of them would get together. They were good for each other.

LPOV

Oh my gosh! I am so happy for both of them. It is so obvious that they are meant to be. I can't wait until we get to start planning te wedding, it's going to be absolutely beautiful, and if Adrian and I have anything to do with it, expensive. Rose is my best friend and sister and she deserves the absolute best. Especially after everything she has done to protect all of us. She may act like a bitch, but to all of us in this room she is the best, most loyal person any of us know. I know Adrian feels the exact same way. Speaking of Adrian, he is another reason I owe Rose my life. He is the most important person in my life, after Rose. He has been such an important part of my life since the moment Rose introduced us at the resort two and a half years ago. When Rose, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Mason went missing during the vacation, Adrian was the only person who could keep me calm, well calm enough. I couldn't tell you how many of his shirts I ruined with my tears, but still he continued to hold me while I cried for Rose and everyone to come back.

A/N

I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. With applying fort college sand work and school, I Just haven't had the time. I honestly may have lost my inspiration too. Hopefully, now that things have settled down, I will be able to update more often.(:


	6. Rose, I'm leaving

DPOV

They're getting married! I can't believe this. I have loved Roza since the moment I laid eyes on her. She's beautiful inside and out and the Ozera boy has just stolen my chances. I can't let her go but I have to. She isn't mine to keep...no matter how much I wish she was. I'll just have to leave. I can't handle seeing the two of them together, so happy, so...in love. I'll have to tell her how I feel before I go. She needs to know that no matter where I am, I'll always be here if she needs me. I swear if he hurts her, I'll kill him myself. I don't care that he's a Moroi. Roza is my life, whether she's in it or not. Okay, Dimitri, stop moping. Put a smile on your face and go tell Roza that you have to leave. Tell her you have to go see your family, that'll work. You can't let her know how bad you're hurting, it will only make her feel terrible. Okay, I can do this.

RPOV

I'm so happy! We finally told everyone and they were just as excited as we are. All except Dimitri, I wonder what was up with him. Oh well, I'll ask him tonight at practice. I know I don't need to go anymore, but there's nothing wrong with extra training before Christian and I leave for California. I know, he's a Moroi, but the sun doesn't bother him, he rather enjoys it actually. Not that I mind, I've missed the sun. I was brought out of my reverie as my phone started ringing, it was Christian. I hope he hurries up and gets here, I haven't seen him since early this morning.

"Hey, babe." I answered.

"Hey, beautiful. I have some bad news. I'm not gonna be able to come see you until late tonight." He told me with an apparent sadness in his voice, well I guess I jinxed myself.

"It's okay, hon, where are you gonna be?" I asked him.

"Aunt Tasha wants to have dinner with just her and I. I'm a little worried, she won't tell me why or what's going on." He sounded nervous.

"It'll be okay, Pyro. She's your Aunt, she's probably just excited for us and wanted to spend time with her nephew alone."

"You're probably right, darlin'. I don't know why I'm so worried." I could tell he wasn't too sure.

"Babe, I hate to do this, but I have to go. I'm practicing with Dimitri a little more before we leave and it starts in about 20 minutes."

"It's okay, Rose. I'll call you when I head home tonight, I love you, babe. I miss you."

"Sounds good, I love you, too. I'll text you when I'm through with Dimitri. I miss you to." I really do. More than he knows.

"Bye, baby. I'll see you tonight." He blew me a kiss through the phone like a dork.

"Bye, I'll see you then." And with that we hung up.

Okay, now to head to the gym.

(15 minutes later)

I was walking into the gym when I heard Dimitri talking.

"...it'll only make her feel terrible. Okay, I can do this." I wonder who he's talking about.

"Hey, Comrade!" I yelled out to let him know I was on time.

"Hey, Roza." He said back with a smile.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, how many times am I going to knock you on your ass this time?" I asked him playfully.

"Actually, Rose, I have to talk to you. I'm leaving tonight." What!? No, he can't be. He's one of my best friends aside from Christian!

"You can't leave! Why? How long? Where are you going? Who's making you go, I'll kill them!" Okay, not literally, but they will get my size 7 foot down their throat.

"R- Rose! Calm down, nobody is making me leave, I'm going to see my family. My sister is pregnant and she's due any day now. I don't know how long I'll be gone but you'll be the first to know when I decide to come back." I guess I understand that.

"Are you going to miss the wedding?"

"When are having it?"

"November 13th."

"I'm not sure, Roza. If I do, you have to take a lot of pictures."

"Okay, I understand why you're leaving, I still wish you weren't though. I'll miss you Comrade."

"I'll miss you, too, Roza." I hugged him and he told me he had to go finish packing so with that I left to go back to my room to wait on Christian.

A/N: I'll upload the next chapter in a couple of hours, but for now, I'm going to work. Please review! Find out what Tasha wanted to talk to Christian about next.(:


	7. How much?

CPOV

I got off the phone with Rose as I walked into the restaurant to have dinner with my Aunt Tasha. She had called earlier and told me to meet her here, she wanted to talk to me about something important. Honestly, I'm kinda scared. I have absolutely no clue what could be going through her head. I guess I'm about to find out.

"Hey, Aunt Tasha." I said as I leant down to give her a hug before I sat down.  
>"Hey, how was your day?" She was stalling, now I'm really scared.<br>"It was good, I miss Rose already, though. So, what did you want to talk about?" Better to get straight to the point than to drag it on.  
>"Okay, well I had planned to give this to you the day you turned 18, however since I wasn't able to make it out to see you, I figured now was as good a time as any, considering you're getting married. When your parents died, all of the money they left went into a separate bank account just for you. Now that you are legally an adult all of that money is just waiting for you." It sounds like she's trying to tell me I'm a millionaire. I never thought they had left any money.<br>"How much did they leave?"  
>"I can't tell you because I wasn't allowed to know. All I can tell you is your account number and the safe word. When you go to the bank tell them your name, the number 41566789, and blue savage. Don't say anything else or they won't let you have it. All I know is that it's a lot of money. Don't tell anyone but Rose about this, there are people out there who would love to get there hands on it, be careful." Just as she finished our waitress walked out with our food all talk about bank accounts was silenced.<br>"Okay, I have to be going now. It was good seeing you, I miss having you around all the time. I love you, Christian. When you and Rose leave the academy for good, come see me."  
>"Yes ma'am, I love you, too. I'll call you when I find something out." With that she paid the bill and we walked out of the restaurant. I immediately went to find Rose.<p>

RPOV

*when she got back to her room after Dimitri told her he was leaving*

I can't believe he's actually leaving. I know his sister is having a baby, but I'm not stupid. I know the engagement is the main reason. He should have known it would happen sooner or later, Christian and I have only been together 8 years now. A solid 8 years. I know he loves me, I just thought he had accepted it a long time ago. Apparently I was wrong. Okay, Rose, stop thinking about it. Christian will be here in a couple of hours and you need to get ready. I started cleaning and about an hour later I was finished and got in the shower. These guest suites are so much cooler than our dorms. Hm, I'm going to ask Lissa to come over when I get out. With that last random thought I got out, dried off, and called my best sister.  
>"Hey, Lis. Wanna come over? Chris won't be home for a while and I'm bored."<br>"Yeah, I'm leaving now. I was actually about to call and ask if I could come over."  
>"Alright, I'll see you in a minute. Just come in." With that we hung up and I finished getting dressed.<p>

*2 hours later*

"Alright, Rose, I'm gonna head home, Adrian should be getting back soon." Lissa stood up and gave me a hug.  
>"Same here, Christian should be getting here any minute now. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I gave her another hug as she walked out of the room. "Love you."<br>"Love you, too, sis."  
>As soon as she turned the corner, Christian stepped out of the elevator.<br>"Hey, baby."I told him with a kiss.  
>"Hey, beautiful."<br>"How was dinner with Tasha?" He didn't seem too out of place so it couldn't have been that serious.  
>"Let's go inside and I'll tell you." I just realized we were still standing in the hallway. We went in and sat on the couch before he started saying anything.<br>"Okay, so I walked into the restaurant and she immediately started acting weird. Apparently, when the Guardians staked my parents, my mom and dad had left a lot of money behind and now that I'm 18, it's all mine. She couldn't tell me how much is in the bank account, but apparently if I don't say everything correctly, I lose everything. It's some kind of safety thing my parents set up. I don't know, it's weird. The bank is all the way in New Orleans, Louisiana. So, I'm thinking we leave tomorrow, if that's alright with you..." Holy crap, Louisiana?! That's 32 hours! I'm in.  
>"Sounds perfect, as long as we drive." I told him excitedly.<br>"Okay, it's settled. I'll get everything set up while you start packing."

A/N: Okay, so, this isn't my best chapter but its kind of just a filler for the trip to the French quarters. How much money do you think his parents left him?(:


End file.
